Give Or Take A Million - Transcript
Nicky: "Gee, it's like a dream, Mr Tracy. Me at International Rescue headquarters. Can I have my wish now?" Jeff Tracy: "Sure, but you must call me Santa." Nicky: "OK, Mr Tracy. I mean Santa. Say, this is fantastic. We're sitting here in the snow and over there it's summer. Sun and palm trees and all." Jeff Tracy: "Yeah, well, it is pretty unusual." Nicky: "It sure is. Say, can I have my wish now?" Jeff Tracy: "Why not?" Nicky: "Well, I wish I could see all the Thunderbirds launched." Jeff Tracy: "All the Thunderbirds? I'm afraid that's not possible. But you can see one." Nicky: "One? Now, which one? Gee, it's so hard. All right. Thunderbird 3." Jeff Tracy: "Now, that's a good choice. OK, stand by. This is Christmas control to Thunderbird 3. Immediate launch. Repeat. Immediate launch." Alan Tracy: "FAB." Nicky: "What's happening, Mr Tracy?" Jeff Tracy: "Well, Alan's way down under the house, Nicky, on his way to Thunderbird 3." Nicky: "Mr Tracy." Jeff Tracy: "Yes, Nicky?" Nicky: "Where is Thunderbird 3? I can't see it." Jeff Tracy: "Be patient, Nicky. You won't miss it, it's 287 feet high." Nicky: "287 feet high? Wow." Jeff Tracy: "OK, Nicky. Here she comes." Nicky: "Where? Where? There it is! Wow!" Nicky: "Gee, thanks, Mr Tracy. That was the greatest thrill of my life! I keep thinking I'm dreaming. It can't be for real." Jeff Tracy: "It's real enough, Nicky. Mind you, it took a lot of people a lot of time and trouble arranging it. It all began with a nice, quiet meeting with the Coralville Children's Hospital Committee." Harman: "You're all talk, Saunders." Saunders: "All talk? Since when have you been the great man of action?" Harman: "Well, if you're gonna take that attitude...." Saunders: "My attitude?" Doctor Pringle: "Gentlemen, gentlemen, please. We're supposed to be discussing ways of raising money for a new solar therapy wing for a children's hospital. Now, let's be constructive." Saunders: "I repeat: if International Rescue can be persuaded to participate, my offer stands. My company is willing to supply the rocket." Harman: "And my company will fill it with toys, on one condition." Saunders: "What's that?" Harman: "That it's launched from the roof of my New York store." Saunders: "Very generous! Nationwide publicity for a sack of toys." Harman: "All right, All right! I'm also willing to start the fund by putting down a cheque for $10,000 right now." Doctor Pringle: "Well, gen tlemen, if the project is successful, that'll just be the start. The scheme has exciting possibilities. It now depends on International Rescue." Doctor Lang: "Shouldn't we go outside?" Doctor Pringle: "Be patient, Dr Lang." Harman: "The rocket will be just about blasting off. It will take ten minutes to get here." Doctor Lang: "9:58, Dr Pringle." Doctor Pringle: "Thank you, Dr Lang." Harman: "And you're a minute fast. The timing's very important." Doctor Pringle: "Have all the windows been screened, nurse?" Nurse Nimmo: "Yes, Doctor. No one will see a thing." Doctor Lang: "The whole staff is intrigued with this secrecy." Doctor Pringle: "Well, secrecy is essential. If this try-out is a failure...." Doctor Lang: "Don't worry, Saunders Automations haven't missed yet." Nurse Nimmo: "Listen." Harman: "Here she comes." Harman: "Here it is. Bang on schedule. '''Harman:' "How about that!" Doctor Pringle: "Let's take a look inside." Doctor Lang: "Go ahead, Nurse. It's not gonna blow up." Nurse Nimmo: "Yes, Doctor." Nurse Nimmo: "Well! I do declare!" Harman: "Still in one piece. The trial's proved satisfactory." Doctor Pringle: "You must forgive me, Mr Harman, for being a bit incredulous back there." Doctor Lang: "What do you think, Nurse Nimmo?" Nurse Nimmo: "Well, I think it's a marvellous idea." Doctor Pringle: "Well, I'm convinced too. The operation goes ahead as suggested." Harman: "Great. I'll get back to New York and arrange for the assembly and launching of the rocket, while you contact you-know-who." Doctor Pringle: "Right. Dr Lang, call International Rescue." Doctor Lang: "Yes, Doctor. But how do I find them? How do we know where their base is?" Doctor Pringle: "Listen, Lang, just put out the call. They use any frequency." Doctor Lang: "Calling International Rescue. Calling International Rescue. This is Coralville Hospital calling International Rescue." John Tracy: "Loud and clear, Coralville! Go ahead." Doctor Pringle: "The trial flight of the rocket was a complete success." John Tracy: "Oh, fine!" Doctor Pringle: "The operation will proceed on Christmas Day, as planned." John Tracy: "Thanks, Coralville. What will be the rocket's ETA?" Doctor Pringle: "0900 hours." John Tracy: "Right. We'll be ready at 0915 to pick up the lucky winner." Doctor Pringle: "Thank you, International Rescue. Over and out." Nurse Nimmo: "Now, perhaps, you'll explain the mystery. How are International Rescue involved?" Doctor Pringle: "Wait and see, Nurse. Just wait and see." Jeff Tracy: "Go ahead, John." John Tracy: "Coralville Hospital has given the go-ahead, Father." Jeff Tracy: "Good. So we'll definitely have a guest at Christmas, besides Penelope. Virgil, this means a trip for you and Thunderbird 2." Virgil Tracy: "Yes, Father." Jeff Tracy: "Right. Now, listen everyone. Although there's no danger involved, I want this operation taken as seriously as any other. Security still has top priority." Gordon Tracy: "But, Father, supposing there's a distress call that day?" Tin-Tin: "Oh, Gordon, don't spoil it!" Jeff Tracy: "Tin-Tin's right. If we can make someone happy at Christmas, then it's worthwhile." Grandma Tracy: "This is all very well, but do any of you realise how near we are to Christmas?" Scott Tracy: "Well, Grandma, we couldn't make plans until we knew for sure about this scheme." Jeff Tracy: "And now we can go ahead and really make this something to remember. Tin-Tin." Tin-Tin: "Yes, Mr Tracy?" Jeff Tracy: "I'm putting you and Scott in charge of the shopping arrangements this year. You'd better hop over to the mainland right away." Scott Tracy: "Did you get the list?" Tin-Tin: "Yes, and we mustn't waste time when we're shopping." Scott Tracy: "Is there much to get?" Tin-Tin: "That much." Jeff Tracy: "I must congratulate you all. The place looks wonderful." Gordon Tracy: "Can we open our presents now, Dad?" Tin-Tin: "No, Gordon, not yet." Scott Tracy: "We're gonna wait till our guest gets here tomorrow." Jeff Tracy: "That's right. Why don't we all take it easy and see how things are going in New York?" TV Reporter: "I'm speaking from the roof of Harman's store, here in New York, where the Christmas rocket is being assembled for its flight to Coralville on Christmas Day." Tin-Tin: "Doesn't the snow look wonderful." Virgil Tracy: "Gee, I wish we could have a white Christmas, just like the old days." Scott Tracy: "Here comes the final section." Virgil Tracy: "Are those kids gonna be surprised!" Jeff Tracy: "Hey, what's happened to Brains?" Scott Tracy: "Yeah, I thought he wanted to see this." Gordon Tracy: "I'll go get him." Kyrano: "Why don't you use the nuclear-powered cooker, Mrs. Tracy? It's much faster." Grandma Tracy: "Well, I'll tell you, Kyrano. I never did get the hang of those rods. Besides, they'll taste better this way." Gordon Tracy: "Have you seen Brains, Grandma?" Grandma Tracy: "Said something about an experiment." Gordon Tracy: "Ah well, better leave him alone if he's busy." Brains: "Now, let's see. Wind East-southeast. Speed normal. Ah-hah, Yeah, that should just about do it." First Santa: "OK, cut the snow. What a day!" Santa Leo: "Yeah, I'm glad it's over." First Santa: "I feel like we had a million kids in there today." Santa Leo: "Let's go. We're meeting Tanner, remember?" First Santa: "Yeah. I hope he's finished those parcels for the rocket." Santa Leo: "Hey, what was that?" First Santa: "Probably just some kids." Scobie: "All right, not a move!" First Santa: "What's this? Some sort of game?" Scobie: "Shut up! Not a sound. The pair of you into that room!" Scobie: "I hate to spoil your Christmas like this, but uh...." Santa Leo: "What are you fellows up to?" First Santa: "Save it, Leo." Scobie: "That's right. Play it that way and you won't get hurt." Harman: "How's it going, Tanner?" Tanner: "I'll be through in about an hour." Harman: "Good. The rocket is all ready to go." Tanner: "The publicity for the store has been tremendous." Harman: "Right. It's just about doubled the Christmas proceeds." Tanner: "All safely stashed away, I hope, Mr Harman?" Harman: "Of course! As safe as the Second National Bank next door." Security Chief Joe: "Yes, sir, we're just about to close the door. Thank you. And a merry Christmas to you too, sir." Security Chief Joe: "OK, Preston, check it out." Security Chief Joe: "Alarm check positive. Close the door." Security Guard Preston: "You know, that's some alarm system." Security Chief Joe: "Yeah. Those tiles on the floor could register a pin drop." Scobie: "That should do it." Straker: "Come on, Scobie, hurry it up. Let's get the equipment out of the jack-in-the-box." Scobie: "The strong room's here, so we cut through about there. All right?" Straker: "Yeah." Scobie: "Let's get started." Straker: "Hey, Scobie, how much do you think we'll get?" Scobie: "Oh, about ten million. Give or take a million." Part Two. Scobie: "Here it comes." Straker: "Yeah." Tanner: "Some lucky kid will get a surprise. Oh well, there it goes." Straker: "Easy!" Scobie: "Nearly there." Straker: "Yep." Straker: "That's it." Scobie: " Anybody home? Look at that!" Tanner: "Packaging." Harman: "How's it going?" Tanner: "I'm almost finished. I've just wrapped the lucky number." Harman: "Fine. We're all ready up here." Tanner: "All right, Mr Harman, I'll send the canister up in the freight elevator as soon as I can." Harman: "Thanks, Tanner. Then come up to my office." Scobie: "All set?" Straker: "Right. Give me the gun." Straker: "Make sure the cables don't snag." Straker: "You stupid...." Scobie: "Pulled it right out of my hand!" Straker: "Just remember, if that cable touches the floor...." Scobie: "All right, all right." Straker: "I'll fix the line." Straker: "OK. Take it easy." Scobie: "Right." Scobie: "Hold it." Straker: "What's wrong? Leave it, Scobie. Forget that. Get to the gold." Scobie: "OK, OK. It was just a thought." Virgil Tracy: "Well, I'd better be going, Tin-Tin. Thanks for the coffee." Tin-Tin: "You're welcome." Virgil Tracy: "See you later." Virgil Tracy: "Listen." Tin-Tin: "I thought everyone was asleep." Virgil Tracy: "It's coming from the roof." Tin-Tin: "Who can it be?" Virgil Tracy: "Brains! What are you doing at this time of night?" Brains: "Oh, uh... I was seeing what the weather was like." Tin-Tin: "The weather? Now, Brains, come and have a cup of coffee." Virgil Tracy: "That's right. And then back to bed." Brains: "All right, Virgil. Don't look so worried." Tin-Tin: "I'll look after him, Virgil. You'd better be going." Virgil Tracy: "Right." Straker: "Take it easy now. And watch the floor." Scobie: "Don't worry." Straker: "Not too much, Scobie." Scobie: "Just a few more." Straker: "Scobie the floor! Mind your feet!" Scobie: "It's OK. I've got a few inches. Right, pull me back." Straker: "I don't like it, Scobie. That gold's too heavy." Scobie: "Just get me out of here!" Straker: "Steady, Scobie! For Pete's sake, keep your feet up!" Scobie: "Yeah, yeah! It's no picnic, you know." Straker: "The pencil!" Scobie: "Get me out of here!" Part Four. TV Reporter: "Welcome back to Harman's store on this fine Christmas morning. The final preparations of the Christmas rocket are under way, and soon it'll be speeding on its way to the children at Coralville." Tanner: "The canister's ready, Mr Harman." Harman: "Right. Send it up in five minutes." Scobie: "We made it, Straker!" Security Chief Joe: "The strong room!" Scobie: "What shall we do?" Straker: "We've gotta get out before they seal the exits. Cone on." Scobie: "Hold it! Maybe we could...." Straker: "Yeah, it's worth a try." Security Chief Joe: "Pan the monitor." Security Chief Joe: "Holy mackerel! Let's get down there." Scobie: "What's through there?" Straker: "An elevator, stupid!" Scobie: "Well, what are we waiting for?" Harman: "Is everything set?" Tanner: "Yes, Mr Harman." Harman: "Right. Go down and get the canister up to the roof." Straker: "We're going up." Scobie: "Relax. We'll just have to try and bluff our way out." Security Chief Joe: "Has anyone been through here?" Tanner: "No. Anything wrong?" Security Chief Joe: "Plenty!" Security Guard Preston: "Over there, Joe!" Security Chief Joe: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Security Guard Preston: "They can't be in the canister." Security Chief Joe: "We gotta stop that rocket. Can I use a phone?" Tanner: "Sure." Harman: "There she goes." Straker: "Let us out! Hey! Let us out!" Scobie: "Open up!" Security Chief Joe: "It's too late. The rocket's taken off." Newsreader: "It happened last night, next door to Harman's Store, in the vaults of the Second National Bank. The exact amount involved is not yet known, but is thought to be in the vicinity of six million dollars." Nurse Nimmo: "Six million dollars!" Doctor Lang: "Shush! Within the hour the president of the Second National Bank offered a ten percent reward to anyone capturing the thieves. Stay tuned for any further announcement." Nurse Nimmo: "Why, I wonder how they got in there." Doctor Lang: "We'll talk later. The rocket will be soon on the way." Jeff Tracy: "International Rescue to Thunderbird 2." Virgil Tracy: "Thunderbird 2 to Base, loud and clear." Jeff Tracy: "The rocker liftoff was A-OK. It's en route to Coralville." Virgil Tracy: "FAB, Father. I'll be there three and a half minutes." Doctor Lang: "Coralville Hospital to International Rescue." Virgil Tracy: "This is Thunderbird 2. I'm about to overfly Coralville." Nurse Nimmo: "There he goes." Doctor Lang: "The rocket will be here in two minutes." Virgil Tracy: "Check." Doctor Pringle: "Well, we should see it any second." Nurse Nimmo: "Where's International Rescue now, I wonder?" Doctor Lang: "The Thunderbird will cruise around until the winner is ready." Nurse Nimmo: "Here it comes." Doctor Pringle: "It's about to drop the canister." Nurse Nimmo: "Gee, I'm so excited!" Doctor Pringle: "Right, Nurse. Open it up." Nurse Nimmo: "Yes, Doctor." Doctor Lang: "Keep back! I'll do it." Doctor Pringle: "What's the meaning of this, Lang?" Nurse Nimmo: "Oh!" Doctor Pringle: "What the...?" Doctor Lang: "I'm sorry, the Police Department warned me about this." Nurse Nimmo: "Are they... are they dead?" Doctor Lang: "No. The gravity force must have knocked them out." Virgil Tracy: "The canister landed safely, Father, but a couple of crooks had stowed away inside." Jeff Tracy: "They must be the men who broke into the Second National Bank. We saw the telecast." Virgil Tracy: "Right. The hospital handed them over to the police." Jeff Tracy: "So they'll get the ten percent reward money. That is great news." Virgil Tracy: "Yes, Father." Jeff Tracy: "How's it going your end?" Virgil Tracy: "I'm waiting for the winner with the lucky number to be established. It should only take a couple of minutes." Jeff Tracy: "Right, Virgil. We're ready here." Doctor Lang: "International Rescue from Coralville Hospital." Virgil Tracy: "Go ahead, Coralville." Doctor Lang: "Your Christmas guest is ready." Virgil Tracy: "I'm on my way." "Good King Wenceslas looked out on the Feast of Stephen When the snow lay round about, deep and crisp and even. Brightly shone the moon that night...." Harman: "This, friends, has certainly been a Christmas to remember. I'm sure we made it happier time for those kids at Coralville Hospital, and the publicity did the store a lot of good." Harman: "So I give you a toast. A Merry Christmas to one and all, especially the children at Coralville." Doctor Pringle: "This Christmas will go down the history of Coralville. We've had a rocket full of gifts for the children, plus a couple of crooks." Doctor Lang: "The reward money will build that new solar therapy wing." Doctor Pringle: "And one of our patients is now the guest of the famous International Rescue." Doctor Lang: "Yeah, it's been quite a day!" Nurse Nimmo: "I wonder how Nicky is enjoying Christmas with International Rescue." "Good King Wenceslas looked out, on the Feast of Stephen When the snow lay round about, deep and crisp and even. Brightly shone the moon that night, though the frost was cruel When a poor man came in sight, Gathering winter fuel." Jeff Tracy: "Well done, boys. Glad you could make it this year, Penny." Lady Penelope: "So am I, Jeff. I'm having a wonderful time." Grandma Tracy: "How did you like that, Nicky?" Nicky: "That was a smash. What's next?" Jeff Tracy: "Well, we've just got time for one more carol before further refreshments." Scott Tracy: "Oh, no! Not more food!" Tin-Tin: "I couldn't eat another thing." Brains: "I've just got a little party piece I'd like to do." Nicky: "You have? Gee, that's great." Brains: "But first of all, I must ask for a little help from the audience. Will you all please close your eyes." Virgil Tracy: "I don't like the sound of this." Scott Tracy: "Oh, come on, Virgil." Brains: "Thank you." Nicky: "Can we open our eyes yet?" Brains: "Not yet, Nicky." Brains: "Right. You can open your eyes now." Lady Penelope: "Tin-Tin, look!" Tin-Tin: "Oh, it's snowing! So that's what you were up to, Brains!" Virgil Tracy: "It's beautiful." Nicky: "Gee, snow! And palm trees!" Jeff Tracy: "Brains, you old devil, you've given us a real, old-fashioned Christmas." THE END. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Thunderbirds